(Ditching) dueling Academy
by The Dimenssionalist
Summary: Me and Jaden were tiered of the school so we ditched (seemed like a legit plan) and now we've gotten into one intense situation. I'm pretty sure that even if we survive this, it wont be the end.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: a world where card games have great power. This was a pretty funny place to end up. When I first showed up, I thought I was in a different part of the Spiral and these were strange new spells I'd never seen before. But I wasn't in the Spiral. I knew because I wasn't in my form as Evan Firerider. Plus the school I was in wasn't Ravenwood. It was someplace called Dueling Academy. I was also in some red jacket which I later realized marked me as a "Slifer Red". Oh, and everyone regarded me as Etsuya Fukui (did I forget to mention that when I enter a new dimension for the first time my name will appear in records and so will other fake I.D's. some people will even have their memories altered to think they know me. Don't ask, even I don't know how it works). I took me awhile be I eventually learned how to play the game. Now, as I do with other worlds, I shall tell you my tales of this place.

WELCOME TO DUELING ACADEMY

"I think, if I have to sit through another boring class again, I'll die." I said to Jaden. I wasn't kidding either. At this school my classes in order are: 1st period: spells (where we learn about spells and how boring- I mean, _helpful_ they are in class). 2nd period: monsters (Seriously there are over 100,000 cards and like half of them are monsters!). 3rd period: traps. 4th period: Dueling response class (basically duel puzzles and the best way to solve them). 5th period: lunch. 6th period: elective (I picked dungeon dice) 7th period: math (what, you thought we just get to skip school entirely?) 8th: science.

"It's only the second period!" he joked. "Of course, I don't blame you!"

"May I ask just why we're in these ridiculous classes?" I said.

"Because you're a Slifer Red! The lowest of the low! The weakest of the weak! You've only slightly more impressive skills than a toddler! But at this academy, even someone like you can be molded into the glory of a duelist known as an Obelisk Blue!" said Jaden, imitating the speech we got from Dr. Crowler when we first got here.

"Hahaha! Pretty funny Jaden. You got his voice dead on!" I laughed.

"Um, pal?" said Jaden. "I didn't say that."

"Wait, what?" I said. "Then who-"

"I SAID IT YOU NO GOOD, LAZY, SLIFER RED, SLACKERS!" screamed Crowler. "NOW GET TO CLASS!"

Running from a teacher who I sometimes couldn't tell what gender he was. That's about how I ended up in the mess I did. First off, neither of us felt like going to class, so we did the natural thing: we ditched. (A/N: don't follow my lead kids. I'm multidimensional and therefore I don't need school as much as you. Don't ditch. Stay in school.) As soon as Crowler couldn't see us we ran outside and to the dorm rooms.

"Um, we have a problem." Said Jaden while pointing at one of the cleaning staff leaving the rooms.

"Dude She's gonna see us! Hide!" I said.

Once again we did the smart thing: we ran between a couple of rocks hidden in some bushes. It was what happened next that was interesting.

"Dude look, it's a cave!" I said while pointing down at the cave I saw in front of us.

"I don't think anyone's ever been here before. It hidden off from the dorms and school" he said. "Wanna explore it? It is our day off after all!"

Walking down a mysterious cave after ditching school. Because that's what all kids do these days right? Unfortunately, it wasn't even as easy as that.

"DESTROY THE INVINCIBLE WALL! THEN THE BARRIER BETWEEN WORLDS SHALL BE DESTROYED! FAIL AND YOU SHALL BE ENTOMBED IN STONE! RUN AWAY, AND YOU SHALL BE DEEMED AS COWARDS FOR ALL ETERNITY!" came one very loud voice.

"Did that voice just come from the wall?" I asked.

Out of nowhere the wall in front of us formed into the shape of a head. Then a table appeared in front of it.

"DUEL ME! OR WILL YOU RUN LIKE COWARDS!?" the face said.

"Hey!" said Jaden. "I don't like being called a coward! Not even by a wall! And I never back away from a duel!"

"THEN FACE ME, ONE WITH A FIERY SPIRIT! AND WATCH ME CRUSH THAT SPIRIT LIKE A STONE CRUSHES A SMALLER STONE!" the face said.

"Like a stone crushes a smaller stone?" I asked.

I never got my reply because the duel started almost instantly. Much like how the show portrays, Jaden does use elemental hero cards. The wall, however, played with a really standard EARTH defensive deck that Jaden beat in no time.

"YOU HAVE WON!" the wall said before crumbling to dust, revealing another path ahead.

"That was a piece of cake!" said Jaden. "Come one! Let's see what else we can duel here."

That's when we heard the sound that made this adventure much less. The entrance behind us had closed during Jaden's duel. We hadn't heard it because of 1) Jaden's constant bragging. 2) The wall's constant yelling.

"We're trapped!" I said. What are we gonna do?"

"Simple" said Jaden. "We just have to keep moving forward right?"

We didn't have to move forward very long before we found another wall saying the exact same lines as the first. He even played the same deck. But this is when we realized why they played so defensively. Why it seemed like they didn't care about winning or losing. After hearing an extremely loud crash, I looked behind and saw, right where Jaden was dueling that other wall, a giant boulder that would have easily crushed him (and possibly me since I was right behind him).

"Jaden!" I tried to warn him. "It's all a trap! These walls don't need to win, they need to stall! A giant boulder dropped where you where dueling the first wall! If you don't win fast enough we'll die!"

"That isn't our only problem" said Jaden "this guy plays the same deck as the last one, but this one has 4500 life points and his monsters original defense points are 500 points higher than normal!"

I checked using my duel disk. He was right. Now I could see the true danger we were in. I doubted that another boulder wouldn't fall on us and I was also sure that the walls wouldn't end after these two. They would probably have more and more life and defense points until what, they're invincible? And with the "time limit" why might not even make it that far.

As soon as Jaden beat the wall we took off running. We knew the dangers now and didn't waste any time. I was right about my theory thought. They did get stronger and stronger. Luckily though, there were only five walls in total. Then we reached a room that seemed like an altar (A/N: sorry guys I'm not very good with describing scenery even when I'm there in person). At the end of the room was a long flight of stairs. At the top of the stair was a sort of sacrificial brazier and behind that, familiar looking pictures.

"This has to be the final room" I said.

"I'll-wheeze-say." Puffed Jaden. "I don't think I have enough life points for another duel"

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

That's when I noticed something about Jaden that brought up knots of guilt in my stomach. This whole time, through all the duels that _he alone_ fought his life points had never reset. He was at a mere 200 points and I knew that if there had been another wall, he wouldn't have told me and he probably would have-no, I couldn't think about that. I felt selfish for letting him do all the work while I just sat there.

"Don't worry Jaden" I said. "I'm dueling from now on."

"Hey don't worry pal I can take it!" he said.

"Actually you can't" said an unknown voice.

_Aw great!_ I though. _Another freakin' wall!_

Then I realized something, all of the walls we faced said the exact same thing. This couldn't be one of the walls.

"If your friend were to duel me right now, he would lose. Simple as that." Said the voice.

This time I saw him. He looked like a knight. A really old and worn out knight who must have done his service a million times over.

"I am your final trial. Looking back, I should have taken more precautions with your tests. I overlooked what might happen if more than one person went inside. But even so, you will have more than a hard time defeating me. Or perhaps, you will have an easy time." He said.

"What does that mean!?" I shouted. "We didn't even want to be a part of your lousy trials. We were exploring, found this cave, got trapped and now we want out!

"Interesting" the knight said. "Could it have been random chance that guided you here, or perhaps something more? Now I really must test you."

He pulled out his sword which made me think _wait, when he said "duel" he didn't mean a card game!?_ I was confused one what to do. On one hand, I had to protect Jaden. But I couldn't in this form. There was a slim chance that I could summon powers from different worlds like the Spiral or Mobian, but I had a strict rule against mixing worlds. Luckily, he made my choice for me. His sword morphed into a full size duel disk and mounted on his arm.

"Are you ready?" he said.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I said.

I wasn't about to lose to this guy I knew that much.

"Then let the duel begin!" we said in unison.

**Etsuya LP: 4000** **? LP: 4000**

_Wonderful_. I though. _The duel disk doesn't recognize him._

It was to be expected though since he was clearly using an unmarked duel disk and I never registered him.

"I go first!" I said, drawing a card.

"I think I'll start by playing one of my favorites! Dimensionalist knight!"

**Dimensionalist knight: level 4. Light. Warrior. Effect. ATK: 1500 DEF: 1400.**

"And I activate his effect! When he's summoned onto the field when I don't have any other monsters in play, I can banish 1 level 4 or lower "Dimensionalist" monster from my hand, and special summon onto my field during the end phase of my turn. Also if my knight is removed from the field before that monster is summoned, the selected monster gains 500 ATK points when it hits the field!"

I banished Dimensionalist guardian from my hand, something I knew would help me out later.

"I set two cards face down and end my turn!" I said. "Oh yeah, and now the monster I banished is summoned to the field! Dimensionalist Guard!"

**Dimensionalist Guard: level 3. Light. Earth. ATK: 500 DEF: 1900. Once per turn, if your opponent's monster declares an attack, you can banish this card and negate the attack. Also, if the negated monsters ATK points are lower than the DEF points of this card, destroy the negated monster.**

**? LP: 4000**

"My move then" he began. "And I start by playing the field spell card Path of Fate!"

"Path of Fate?" I said. "What kind of spell is that?"

"A good question. You see I cannot tell if you are worthy or not of what lies beyond me. All I know is, if you defeat me in this duel the seals will be broken and my duty will end. I will be at rest and the fate of the world will depend on you. That may be a good thing or a bad thing but the truth is I don't know. I don't know if you were brought it here by fate or by chance. I don't know if your intentions are bad or good. But what I do know is that fate knows. That's why I'm going to leave this duel up to fate, and that will decide whether or not you will make it past me."

"Seriously?" I asked. "You're gonna leave this whole duel up to chance?"

"No." he said. "Fate will decide the winner of this duel. My deck is not full of ordinary playing cards. I assure you that luck will not be a part of this game. This winner of this duel will be determined by who is destined to win. That could be either bad or good but it is not my place to question. Now, are you prepared?"

"Prepared for what?" I asked. I was getting tired of this old man's babbling.

"Should you lose this duel" said the old knight "it would mean you were brought here by chance and to make sure that you cannot do anything to endanger the secrets of this place I would have to destroy you. Your friend to, by the way."

"What!?" I shouted. "You can't do that!"

"I'm afraid I'd have to. So please try your hardest to win." He said. "And now, I play my next card."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: sorry that I stopped right here guys, but I wasn't in this dimension anymore when he said that. Which is weird because that normally doesn't happen. I'll continue when I get back.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm back in this dimension again guys! Luckily, no time passed but now it gets even weirder. Time to finish my duel with this guy.

"I summon a knight of my own!" said the old knight. "Knight of Fate come to the field!"

**Knight of Fate. Level 4. Dark. Warrior. ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000. Effect: When this card is attacked or Attacks flip a coin. If heads, increase this cards ATK and DEF points by 1000, if tails Decrease it's ATK and DEF by 1000 points. If Path of Fate is in play and the coin toss lands on heads your opponent losses 500 LPs. If tails you lose 500 LPs.**

"Now let's see what fate has to say. Knight of Fate attacks your knight!"

"Are you really leaving that attack up to chance?" I asked.

"Not chance, Fate!" he said. "Behold!"

The Field spell separated me and him by a maze of different paths. His knight charged through a path.

"How is your monster gonna reach me?" I asked.

A coin appeared in the sky and flipped to the ground. It landed on heads. The Paths then changed so that his knight had a clear shot at mine.

"What the" I began.

"The effect of Path of Fate" said the old knight. "If any monster attacks a coin is flipped. If heads the attack goes through. If tails it's negated. If any monster is summoned its owner must flip a coin. If heads the summon goes on as normal. If tails the monster is returned to your hand. Also, it cannot be destroy by my opponent's spells and traps. And now for the knight's coin toss."

A coin appeared from the knight's chest plate and flipped into the air. It also landed on heads.

"It would seem that fate is on my side." Said the old knight. "Destroy his monster!"

_Wonderful. _I thought. _One of my favorite cards gone in the start of the duel._

**Etsuya LP: 3000**

"I will play two face-down cards and end my turn."

"My turn." I said. "Draw!"

_Yes!_ I thought. _Just the card I need to win this duel no problem!_

"I summon Dimensionalist necromancer!"

**Dimensionalist Necromancer: Level 3.** **Dark. Spellcaster. ATK:1000 DEF:200. Effect: when this card is summoned you can banish one Dimensionalist monster from your graveyard. Special summon that card during your end phase. If this card is removed from the field before your end phase, you can special summon a Dimensionalist monster from your hand.**

"Now I play the spell card Dimension Interruption!" I said. "With this card I can select one Dimensionalist monster on my side of the field and banish it! And I pick my Necro-"

"Wait!" said the knight. "You forgot about the effect of my field spell. Path of Fate, activate!"

Another coin flipped in the air. Flip. Flip. Flip. Heads yes!

"Now that that's out of the way, Necromancer is banished and his effect activates!" I said. "I get to special summon a Dimensionalist monster from my hand. And I pick Dimensionalist Dragon!"

**Dimensionalist Dragon: Level 8. Light. Dragon. ATK: 3000 DEF:2000. Effect: this card cannot be normal summoned or set. Once per turn, you can special summon one Dimensionalist monster from your banished zone. This card cannot attack the turn this effect is used. If this card is banished, special summon it and a Dimensionalist monster from your hand or banished zone at the end of the turn.**

"This card is gonna win the duel for me!" I exclaimed.

"You keep forgetting about my field spell" said the knight.

Once again a coin appeared in the sky. Flip. Flip. Flip. _Tails!?_

"Your monster will return to your hand." said the knight. "A pity that you can't normal summon it normally because of its effect."

_Well._ I thought. _There went that plan. Still this is one of my best cards and I know I can win with it! I have to find another way to play it._

"I end my turn by playing one card face-down." I said.

"My move!"

**? LP: 4000**

"Is that really all the defenses you have?" he said. "Three face down cards and a defense position monster? I wonder how long that will keep you alive. I summon Peasant of Fate in attack mode."

**Peasant of Fate: Level 1. Dark. Rock. ATK:0 DEF: 100. Effect: this card can only be summoned if path of fate is face up on the field. This card cannot attack. After this card is summoned flip a coin: if heads, shuffle this card back into the deck and special summon Prince of Fate from your hand or deck. If tails, destroy this card and special summon Accused soul of fate from your hand or graveyard.**

"And now let's see if Fate shall allow him" said the knight.

Flip. Flip. Flip. Heads.

"Behold a monster of incredible potential!" said the knight.

"Really?" I asked. "I mean he can't attack. Even if he could he has no attack points."

"But that is the wondrous thing about fate" began the knight. "Even a lowly peasant can become something incredible if it's his destiny. Simultaneously, there is a chance of his fate being something horrible. Such as an unfair death or loss of a loved one. Fate is unknown to us and is often unfair but it has a purpose. Someone evil rising to power or a kind-hearted man losing everything. It all seems horrible and unfair but such is fate. Now let's see the fate of this peasant. I activate his effect!"

The monster took out a coin (Probably his life savings) and flipped it down a well. Suddenly, a golden light emerged from the well and engulfed the peasant.

"It landed on heads." said the knight. "Now I activate his other effect. He is reshuffled back into my deck. And I special summon Prince of fate!"

**Prince of Fate: Level: 5. Light. Warrior. ATK: 1500 DEF:1500. Effect: this card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summon by the effect of Peasant of Fate. Once per turn you can special summon one "Fate" monster from your hand or deck. This cards summon cannot be interrupted by Path of Fate.**

"Do you see now?" asked the knight. "By fate this peasant has become the prince of a kingdom! And I activate his effect and special summon Scribe of Fate! But first the effect of Path of Fate."

Flip. Flip. Flip. Tails, yes!

"It would seem that fate doesn't want me to play this card just yet." said the knight. "But I still have my two monsters on the field. Knight of Fate, attack!"

Another coin appeared out of the knights chest plate. Flip. Flip. Flip. Heads, really?

Then came the coin flip for the path. Flip. Flip. Flip. Tails, yes! There was still the matter that the coin from the knight himself. It landed on heads so…

**Etsuya LP: 2500**

"Well then if that's it, I end my turn."

"Then it's my move" I said.

_Okay._ I thought. _Both of his monsters could kill me. The knight can slowly wear away my life points and the prince could bring in some reinforcements. But with my dragon card, I'd be able to wipe out both of them with his attack points and effect. I need to find another way to summon him._

I activate my facedown card: Dimensionalist calling!

**Dimensionalist Calling: trap. Effect: if your opponent controls more monsters than the number of face up Dimensionalist monsters you control, special summon one banished Dimensionalist monster. It cannot attack this turn.**

"And you know which one I pick!" I said. "Come back Dimensionalist Necromancer!"

A coin appeared in the sky again for my monsters summoning. Flip. Flip. Flip. Heads!

"And his effect activates!" I said beginning my combo. "I pick Dimensionalist knight in my graveyard! Sadly though, we won't be seeing him because I activate my face-down quick-play spell card Dimension Chain!"

**Dimension Chain: spell. Quick-play. Effect: You can only play this card in a chain to the activation of a Dimensionalist monsters effect. Negate the monsters effect this turn and special summon one Dimensionalist monster from your hand. The negated monster cannot attack this turn.**

"And from my hand I summon Dimensionalist Dragon!" I said while playing my most powerful card.

A coin appeared in response. Flip. Flip. Flip. _Tails!? You've gotta be kidding!_

Once again my monster went back to my hand.

"You're lucky." I said to the knight.

"Actually its fate." he said. "Maybe you aren't destined to win. If I could offer you some advice though, at the very best fate doesn't want you to play that card."

"What do you mean 'fate doesn't want me to play that card?'" I asked.

"Well think about it." He said. "The summoning of your other monsters went perfectly. Not a single one landed on tails. But your powerful dragon failed twice. I'm almost convinced that fate did bring you here though."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Don't you realize that I could have won on my turn?" he explained. "Had my scribe been summoned successfully, I would have used its effect to copy the ability of a monster in my deck. I would have picked Lover of Fate #1 and used its effect to special summon Lover of Fate #2. Normally I would've had to flip a coin but I would've used my trap card Destiny!. It allows me to pay have my life points but it would negate the coin toss required for all Fate monsters for the rest of the turn. With the combined power of those four monsters, you would've lost."

I was kinda shocked by what I was hearing. All I could think was: _if that coin toss landed on heads…_

"Whatever." I said. "All of that was luck. Not Fate. And I'll prove it by summoning my dragon this time!"

_I was hoping to save this card for later but I need it now!_

"I activate my facedown card dimension switch!" I said. "With it I can special summon a Dimensionalist monster from my hand by returning one on the field to my hand. Both cards are banished at the end of your turn though. I return the Necromancer to my hand to special summon Dimensionalist Dragon!"

For the third time my dragon appeared on the field. The coin appeared again.

(A/N: for suspense this is gonna be a long coin toss)

Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. _Tails!?_

"No!" I shouted.

My dragon returned to my hand again!

"This is getting annoying." I said.

"I warned you!" said the knight. "You aren't meant to play that card in this duel. Try winning some other way or you'll never defeat me!"

"Fine then" I said. "Because I haven't normal summoned yet, I summon Dimensionalist Wizard!"

**Dimensionalist Wizard: Level 4. Light. Spellcaster. ATK:1000 DEF: 1500. Effect: when this card is summoned destroy one card in your opponents spell and trap card zone during your end phase. If this card is removed from the field before your end phase, destroy two cards instead.**

"Now I play one card facedown and end my turn." I said. "And now with my wizard's effect I destroy your facedown card."

I picked the one on the left which, unfortunately, wasn't Destiny!.

**? LP:4000**

"It's my turn now." He said. "And now I'm going to finish this duel! I play the spell card Rise to Power! With it my Prince of Fate is shuffled into my deck and I get to special summon my most powerful monster! Come forth Great King of Fate!"

**Great King of Fate: Level 7. Light. Warrior. ATK: 2500 DEF: 2500. Effect: this card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by the effect of "Rise to Power". The summon of this card does not trigger the effect of Path of Fate. Once per turn you can special summon one "Fate" monster from your hand or deck. As long as this card is on the field your opponent cannot attack another Fate monster you control. This card can only be destroyed by battle.**

"Now I activate his effect!" he said. "I use his effect to special summon to the field Lover of Fate #1!"

"I don't think so!" I interrupted. "I activate my trap card Divine wrath! It would destroy your king but it will still negate its effect for this turn."

"Hmm." he said. "Clever but it won't save you from my attack! Go Knight of Fate!"

A coin appeared over the field. Flip. Flip. Flip. Tails.

"Hmm" he said. "I guess you are to survive this turn. But my knights coin toss still goes through."

Flip. Flip. Flip. Heads.

**Etsuya LP:2000**

"Perhaps this monsters purpose is to slowly drain your life points." He said. "But my King can still attack you! Attack his Wizard!"

Flip. Flip. Flip. Heads!

The paths changed and his King was charging at my wizard sword drawn.

"I activate the effect of my Dimensionalist Guard!" I shouted. "I banish him to stop your attack!"

"Once again you continue to find a way to avoid defeat." said the knight. "But it won't save you forever. I play a facedown card and end my turn. Also, because my turn is over your Necromancer and Dragon are banished."

**Etsuya LP: 2000**

"My move" I said. _This duel needs to end soon. I can't hold out at this rate._

I looked at the card I drew. _Yes! With this monster I can win this duel. Or, at least, better the odds._

"I tribute my wizard to summon Dimensionalist Giant" I said.

**Dimensionalist Giant: level: 6. Earth. Beast-Warrior. ATK 2600 DEF: 200. Effect: The turn this card is summoned it can attack all monsters your opponent's monsters. During your end phase, banish this card. During your opponents end phase Special summon it to your side of the field.**

"And now let's see what Path of Fate has to say" I said.

Flip. Flip. Flip. Heads.

"Now that that's out of the way, Attack his knight!" I commanded.

Flip. Flip. Flip. Heads again! Maybe this duel really does want me to win!

First came his knight, whose effect activated.

Flip. Flip. Flip. Tails! Yes! Everything is going my way this time!

**? LP: 1900**

"And now for your King!" I said. "He can only be destroyed by battle right?"

Flip. Flip. Flip. Heads again! Yes!

His King was destroyed!

**? LP: 1800**

"All right!" I shouted. "Your monsters are destroyed and next turn you're going down! I play two cards face-down and end my turn."

Because my turn was over my giant was banished but I wasn't worried. I was sure that the two cards I played face-down would save me.

"My turn" said the knight.

**? LP: 1800**

"I must admit" he started. "I'm surprised by the outcomes of this duel. But ultimately it's time to see if you belong here or if it was chance that brought you here. For your sake, you better hope it's the first one. I activate my face down card. The card that shall decide the winner of this duel! Activate The Paths of Destiny!"

_This isn't good_ I thought.

"I believe that you know how this card works." he said. "We both flip a coin. Whoever gets heads gains 2000 life points. Whoever gets tails will lose 2000 life points. In other worlds, this flip could decide the winner of this duel should one of us get tails."

Was I nervous? Of course I was. No other card, combo or strategy was gonna change the outcome of this. One of us could lose right here and now. There was also a chance of both of us getting heads. In which case, this duel would last a lot longer. But for now both of our coins were flipping in the air. About to decide whether or not one of us would lose.

Mine: flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip.

His: flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip.

Mine: flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip.

His: flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip.

Mine: _Tails!?_

His:Also_ tails!?_

"It would seem we both lose this duel." He said. "I don't know what to make of-"

He stopped talking when he saw my life points.

**Etsuya LP: 1000**

**Winner: Etsuya**

"How?" asked the knight.

"Simple." I explained. "My face down card was Emergency Provision! And the card I selected was my other face down card! I win now let us go!"

"I suppose you do win." He admitted. "Which means you were brought here by fate. Before you can leave though, you must fulfill your destined task."

"And what is that?" I asked.

He walked up to me and gave me his pendant.

"Walk up to the altar." He said. "Place my pendant and your Dimensionalist dragon on it."

"Um, I'd rather not." I said. Granted it didn't help me at all during this duel, it was still my most powerful card.

"Don't worry." He said. "If you are strong enough, I promise on my honor that you will see your card again."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"My friend I know of your secret." He said. "I know that you aren't from this dimension. In fact, you're not from any dimension. And while you don't know it, you do have a porous and reason for having your powers. And the first thing you must do is place my pendant and your card on that altar."

I was thoroughly shocked to know that this guy somehow knew about me and my dimension powers but I knew that I really had to place those items on the altar now. It was a long flight of stair up but I made it to the top. I placed my card and pendant on the altar.

"What happens now?" I asked the knight. However, there wasn't much knight left to ask. His whole body was slowly fading away.

"What's happening to you?"

"Simple." He said. "I've served my porous. I found the Dimensionalist. What happens next is up to you. But be ready. The dimensions are colliding. Boundaries are being broken and soon things will no longer return to their own dimension. And worst of all, an embodiment of pure evil, chaos and destruction is rising and he will consume all with his power. You must stop him. but first we must deal with the matter at hand."

"Uh-huh, you know you can't just say stuff like that an expect people to understand just like that." I said.

"There is no time!" he said. At this point I could barely see him. I only knew where he was because of his voice. "You will find out in time but for now you must deal with this dimension. It will be the first to fall prey to the Dimension War. You must save it by separating it from the colliding dimension! As we speak, a world you a quite familiar with is merging with this world. It has been held off for now but it is not a permanent solution. You must break the barrier to save this world."

"Um I thought I was supposed to keep them separate" I said.

"You must" he said. "But the dimensions have already begun to collide. The only thing you can do now is to beat them back to their own world. But be warned. They have been corrupted by the power of the apocalypse. They will seek to destroy you and others."

I had a lot more questions to ask but it was clear he wasn't gonna last long. I was cut off though by the altar. I huge fire blazed and burned the pendant and my card to nothing. Then the wall in front of me began to glow.

"Wait." I asked. "What dimension is colliding?"

"The Spi-" He didn't finish. He completely disappeared.

I was about to find out though. I at the wall and suddenly I was staring into space. Then I got to see just what world I had to fight back.

_The Spiral!?_ I panicked. _This world is going to collide with the Spiral!? What's going on?_

I was back in the altar again. This time though, seven lights appeared from the wall. They were red, blue, purple, brown, green, yellow and black. Then seven figures stood in front of me. Their eyes glowing with power and chaos. Then they disappeared again. I knew what was going on then. The worlds were colliding. Wizards from the Spiral were infused with evil, power and chaos. And if I didn't beat them back to the spiral (and hopefully cure them) the Spiral and this world would crash into each other and both would be destroyed. I looked down at Jaden who somehow remained asleep during all of this.

"Hey Jaden!" I yelled in his ear.

"Mmm, what?" he asked. "Oh. Did you beat that guy?"

"Yeah." I said. "I don't think we're done with weird things happening though. In fact, a lot of weird things are going to happen."

"Really?" he asked. "What happened while I was out?"

"Eh, nothing much." I lied. "Come on, I think that walls are gone now."

We both walked out of the cave and to the forest.

"Hey Etsuya." said Jaden.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I think we should've stayed in class this time." He admitted.

"Yeah" I said remembering everything that happened in that cave. "We really should have."

END OF THE FIRST ARC

A/N: hey guys! It the real author this time. Sorry the chapter took so long but it was pretty big and pretty epic. I even came up with two original decks. However it seems that the true destiny of my O.C has been semi revealed. It time for an epic series of cross overs! What happens for our hero and his friends next? Get ready to learn a whole lot more about him and the rest of the unmentioned gang. Btw this is the last chapter of this story. The next arc will be longer. Also it will be in the cross over section. Yugioh GX and wizard101. Now for those of you who don't play the game don't worry. This is still mainly a yugioh story which means the wizards will be dueling. The catch? Their decks are based off wizard101 spells. I haven't come up with a name yet but don't worry you'll find it. I'll probably post the name of the story of chapter three. Till then later!


End file.
